F1
Episode F1 was the first episode if the F Series of QI. It was broadcast on BBC Two on 14 November, 2008 as part of Children in Need. Panellists *Ronni Ancona (Winner with 5 points) *David Mitchell (3 points) *Alan Davies (-6 points) *Terry Wogan (-9 points) Buzzers * Ronni - "Sisters (Brothers)" from White Christmas * David - "Daddy Cool" by Boney M * Terry - "Grandad" by Clive Dunn * Alan - "My Old Man's a Dustman" by Lonnie Donegan Topics Old wives tales The panel dicuss Old Wive's Tales that they have been told *'Terry': "Love flies out the window when poverty walks in the door" *'Terry': "It doesn't matter whether you rich or whether you are poor, as long as you have money" *'Alan': "Cheese gives you bad dreams" *'Ronni': "They've kind of become a blur in my head. They were all kind of things like, "Oh, the higher cows build their nests up trees, the redder a shepherd's face will be if he likes butter, unless the wind changes direction, in which case he'll turn blind, and catch cold, unless he puts vinegar on it."" *'David': "Wanking makes you blind." Families *A foundling hospital which cared for children, founded by Thomas Coram, got much of its money from composer George Frideric Handel and artist William Hogarth. The hospital was so successful that the only way you could get your child in was by a lottery. In 1756, the government arranged so that all children were allowed in. :''Tangent: In the 18th century, 75% of all children died before they were five years old. 90% of children born in workhouses died before they were five years old. :''Tangent: Terry claims that while the last Children in Need raised around £35 million, in order to make a real difference you would have to raise £150 million. * Mothers who have had children who are more likely to bite the heads off jellybabies. :''Tangent: According to Terry, Ann Widdecombe once said, "Hungry? I'd eat a baby's arse through a wicker workchair." *It is not incredibly important for the mother to be around her newborn baby all of the time as it is not until after a few weeks, when the babies get used to the smell of the mother and that the relationship starts to form. :''Tangent: The panel discuss people wetting themselves. Tarzan *The call of Tarzan is an aural palindrome. *The line, "Me Tarzan, you Jane", never appears in any of the Tarzan films. Eurovision *In the 1974 Eurovision Song Contest, the Portuguese revolution, also known as the Carnation revolution, was signalled to start when the entry, "E depois do adeus" by Paulo de Carvalho, was played. The song itself only scored three points and the entry was second last overall. :''Tangent: Terry keeps arguing that the song was actually entered in the 1975 contest. :''Tangent: After Salazar suffered a stroke in 1968, a new Prime Minister was made to replace him, but Salazar did not know anything about it and was tricked into thinking he was still ruling the country. :''Tangent: You do not have to have lived in a country in order to represent it in the Eurovision Song Contest. :''Tangent: English is the most successful language in the Eurovision Song Contest. General Ignorance *The family in Swiss Family Robinson have no surname. The title comes from the fact that it is a Swiss family who were having a Robinson Crusoe experience. A third of all film and TV adaptations based on the book give the family surname as "Robinson". (Forfeit: Robinson) *A boomerang that won't come back is a "Kylie". Boomerangs that come back and do not come back are both used by Aborigines in order to trap birds, but they are not used to kill the birds. Instead they drive them towards nets. (Forfeit: A stick) *As discussed in Series A, the word "Kangaroo" comes from Guugu Yimithirr language. English explorers then used the word to people who spoke other languages who did not know what they were talking about. (Forfeit: Aborigine for "I don't know".) *Bertrand Russell proved that 1 + 1 = 2. Russell wrote about this in his book Principia Mathematica after set theory threw up several paradoxes, and fears that nothing could be proved and that some of the great questions could never be answered. :''Tangent: Bertrand Russell is said to have had very bad breath and to have been bad at mental arithmetic. Category:Episodes Category:Articles to be rewritten